Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2n+4(-3n-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -2n + {4(}\gray{-3n-2}{)} $ $ -2n {-12n-8} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-2n - 12n} - 8$ $ {-14n} - 8$ The simplified expression is $-14n-8$